Twisted Fate
by xxSurfingDreamsxx
Summary: When elves have children they keep them and love them, right? Well in Elvaras case apparently not. she is abandoned at birth and is a uncanily skilled magican and warrior,but when a twist in her fate occurs no one could ever have seen the outcome.ratedt
1. Chapter 1

Twisted Fate

Prologue

On an ominous midsummer night, a pair of hooded figures holding a bundle traveled deep into the depths of Du Welduvarden. They stopped at an abandoned glade. The shorter of the hooded figures threw off her hood, revealing and elvish face! She had pale blond, auburn hair. She talked in the common tongue to her companion in a silvery voice.

"Do you think she will be safe? She is _our _daughter after all."

"Arawen, my dearest, she will be safe. We don't need the world to know that she is our child."

"Your right. She is different. If anyone, expecially Galbatorix found out about or even found her, she would be used as a tool and hurt. We weren't supposed to have a child anyway."

"Say goodbye to our daughter, Arawen. Leave the books. Remember she will have as many as she desires. Your name is Elvara ,little one, grow and be strong."


	2. Chapter 2

Twisted Fate

Ch. 1

20 years later.....

In that same glade a young elf was practicing her archery. Her hair was like a cascading mound of golden waves, flowing down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were luminously angled ,sea green orbs. She was tall, and every time she aimed her bow, her arrows always found their mark. She was deadly with the sword as well. Earlier, when she had been fifteen she saw a star fall near her glade. When she had investigated she had found a steel unllike any she had seen before. She estimated that if used right the steel could amount to at the least ten swords! She set her weapons down and took out one of her many books, and recited in the ancient language. She spent many of her days in this manner until.......... one day when she was twenty everything changed. Elvara decided to go for a walk amoung the neighboring trees and glades. She ran swiftly through the ever changing sceenery. The deeper into the forest she went the wilder it looked. All the while she was running she brooded over the information she had learned that day. The sacred bond between the riders and dragons was no more except for the perverted bond between Galbatorix and the black dragon Shruikan. Elvara regreted that all the dragons were either extinct or they had fled to some ancient place they knew of. She stopped in a large meadow. Even though she wasn't tired Elvara sat down by a brook.

"Adurna risa!"commanded Elvara.

With that simple statement the water rised and twisted into shapes. Finally, they solidified into crystals that varied in size and shape. She smiled as she picked up each piece and put it in the large pack she had. It could hold all her belongings and more if she wished. Elvara strode farther into the meadow. As she walked she heard a loud crack and snap. Elvara froze and was poised to flee. A knawing curiosity was aroused in her. She turned slowly around and gasped. There was a grown purple dragon that looked like it suffered from some incurable malady and was near death!

"Greetings skulblaka!" exclaimed Elvara.

The dragon opened her eyes. Seeing Elvara ,she struggled to her feet.

"Greetings she-elf."


	3. Chapter 3

Twisted Fate

Ch.2

"Dragon, I thought all of your kind was dead except for Shruikan."

"There are few of us left, but enough."

"May I inquire after your name?"

"Female elf tell me yours first!"

"Mine is Elvara. I have never met any of my own race." said Elvara in a musically sweet voice.

"Well Elvara, my name is Ophelia and yes I am a female." Ophelia flinched as a scavenging bird dropped down on her.

"Let me heal your wounds. I am a skilled magican I think."

"No don't waste energy on me and anyway there isn't enough time. Do you know the spell that was used on the dragon eggs in order for them to pick a rider?"

"Yes."

"Say it over my own egg then!"


	4. Chapter 4

Twisted Fate

Ch.3

"But Ophelia......"

"Honor me Elvara! I am dying and must help in the fight against the oath breakers. If you ever need more riders tell the others my name."

"As you wish."

Elvara placed her hands upon the violet stone the dragoness presented to her. She said the incantation. Ophelia murmured something unintelligable and even when Elvara healed as many of Ophelia's wounds as possible it was too late.

"Elvara come here."

Elvara strode forward. "Elvara, elf warrior, give me permission to alter your looks ,so that your eyes become violet with green ,blue ,and gold flecks. Your hair a violet shade ,and such alterations."

"You have my permission."

Elvara walked up to Ophelia and closed her eyes. Ophelia touched her nose to Elvara's forhead ,and felt magic pulse through her. She released the magic as she exhaled. Elvara's body in turn pulsed and glowed. It stayed the same except that her eyes were violet with the green,blue,and gold flecks. Puzzled Elvara looked at herself in the brook.

"I haven't changed much."

"The features will appear during night, now go and leave me to die in peace. Thank you."

"No, skulblaka, I cannot leave you!"

"Go." commanded Ophelia with her dying breath.

"So be it," sobbed Elvara.

Elvara ran, clutching the egg, tears steaming down her face. She stopped at her glade. Echoes of Ophelia's words to look for someone named Oromis or Arya. Elvara mused and gathered her things into her pack. When she had gathered everything, she tucked the egg into a seperate section. She then ran away from her home and all she knew.


	5. Chapter 5

Twisted Fate

Ch.4

Elvara finally found herself in Ellsmera! As she walked other elves looked at her with curious disdain. Elvara ignored them and as she neared the center of Ellsmera she saw a smithy. She glided over seeing an old elf woman and marveled at the works of art she was seeing.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Demanded the elf smith.

"I am Elvara. I liked your work ,but I was wondering why you have no swords."

"You must be young indeed not to know. Yet I have never heard of your birth or of a child named Elvara."

"I grew up alone and have never seen an elf before you and the other's that I have seen in this city."

"Now thats odd," brooded Rhunon.

"What is your name?"

"Rhunon."

"Well Rhunon will you take me as an apprentice."

"We will see."

Elvara Asked where an elf called Oromis or Arya were. Rhunon told her that Arya was away and that she should ask Islandi to see Oromis. Elvara thanked her and walked in the direction Rhunon told her to go in order to get an audience with Queen Islandi. As Elvara gazed she spotted a male elf and breezed up to him.

"Hello."

"Are you trying to insult me?"

"No why....."

"You haven't used the right greeting!"

"Sorry I didn't know. You see your the second elf I have talked to in my entire life!"

"So where are you headed then?"

"Just to see Queen Islandi and then Oromis."

The elf's gaped as his eyes widened at her.

"You mean to say with your manners you expect to just waltz in and demand to see Islandi then Oromis! Are you insane!"

"No I am not insane and yes if you put it that way I might do just that!"

"Come with me."

"What is your name first?"

"Vinier."

Vinier led Elvara to a huge tree.

"This," he said,"is the Menoa tree."


	6. SORRY READ THIS

The Forgotten Experiment's

Ch.9

Saphy pov:

Sometimes things have to be forgotten, sometimes you have to sacrifice yourself in order to protect those you love. I have to get on the inside of Itex, it's the only way to destroy it. I have my own seperate mission but Max needs help, she doesnt know about the Branch, how could she.

*Flashback*

"Hey."

"Why did you leave," I cried.

"You know why, this is the end of me, I cant take you with me."

"I can fight please dont leave me in the dark again," I held out my scarred arms, so small and delicate.

"Your only three baby, be strong."

I clutched at the only guy that loved me enough to say goodbye.

"Please," I screamed,"you cant go, they want me, not you! I dont want to be alone!"

He gave me a sad look. His eraserness was written all over him. He was my daddy, he promised mommy would come back. She didnt now he was going to break another promise. He swooped me up, wings and all, and kissed my forehead tenderly.

"I am so sorry Saphy baby. Be as cold as stone. You, I hate to say, will always be alone." He set me down and tried to smile.

"I'll be back someday baby."

It was a lie!

*End Flashback*

He never came back. He had tried to free me and my mom but he failed. I was never the same. When I shed two tears for Iggy and Talon, well I know it's the first and last time. I had never cried after dad left. Now I have to try to infiltrate the Branch. They are all assasins from birth. I was supposed to go there, I actually did until I met Talon and escaped. Now I had to join, kill, then destroy every thing ,even if I died too, that was part of the Branch. This was such a good plan. Note my sarcasm.

Max pov:

Dang that girl sure knows how to make an exit and entrance to our lives. Iggy is quiter and he avoids Talon, and only talks to Gazzy and maybe Fang once in a while.

"Hey Max, can we talk."

"Sure Ig, whats up?"

"I feel so alone. What did she mean by 'I am always alone'?"

"Well..... you know how you always had me or Fang to lead you guys and how you always have Gazzy to talk to."

"Yeah so......?"

"I have Fang and Talon had Saph. She wouldnt confide in a kid that is as young as Angel or put her problems to him. She couldnt lean on anyone."

_"Ig, Max? Talon and I have or really Talon has something to tell you guys about Saph."_

_"Guys, you probably are wondering about Saphy. Well everywhere we went if she depended on someone besides herself, well things always went wrong. I mean her old boyfriend Dylan...... he kind of left and a week later we heard he died in a mysterious car accident. The old guy that took care of us..... well he disapeared and was 'killed' in a gang fight. There were remnants of a memory when I first saw her. Something about her father and leaving her. Well you all always had each other to lean on, even you Max you had Fang and Nudge. She had and has no one to depend on that will tell her its ok and that things will turn out fine. When she .... started to like Iggy she realised when Max talked to her that she was putting the flock and Iggy in danger she decided to leave. She knew I liked Angel and well decided I should stay too."_

Wow that must be weird. Iggy looked so ticked off that he stormed off in Fang's direction. Talon came up to me and sighed.

"I tried, she wasn't called 'the forgotten' by some experiments for nothing."

"Forgotten how could anyone **FORGET** her!"

"Hey Iggy I didnt give it to her, they did."

Saphy pov:

"Such a nice welcome for your almost girlfriend Daemon. How nice of you."

"You should be thankfull the higher ups have plans for you Saph. So wheres the twerp?"

I spat,"Like he could keep up with me."

"Well here comes my boss, try to act nice."

"Daemon I think I have it from here. Hello Saphire what brings you here on this fine day?"

"I was wrong before. The only thing that matters is surviving this world and you seem to have given the best offer. So I decided to take a trip."

He sneered,"So like your mother, she was not as well cooperating as you are. She put up quite a fight until well..... she was put into lockdown."

"Hey shut up. I am glad my parents loved me. Look at you they sold you for barely a $100. Pathetic. Yet you were my best friend until...."

"Until you left me. You just ran off with some kid and abandoned your partner to be. We were made for each other." He slaped me. His black talons cutting my face open. He tenderly caressed it after that. I smiled and sank my fangs into his paw. He screeched.

"ENOUGH! Saphire you expect me to accept you after that? How dare you bite him!"

"Hey he started it and yes. You need me more than you know and you wont risk killing me. Terrible 'accidents' might happen at my death. You know you cant afford that. Dont you? We have a deal?"

Ch.10


	7. Chapter 7

Twisted Fate

Ch.5

"Oh, I read about this tree in one of my books!"

"You know about her and yet you have no manners,"sighed Vinier.

"If you actually helped half as much as you complain, I would be meeting Oromis!" Elvara returned heatedly

Vinier raised his hands as if in surrender. Elvara smiled.

"So teach me my manners!"

Vinier procceded to teach Elvara ettiquete and she listened avidly. Finally, Vinier stood up.

" That is all I can teach!" Vinier said.

"Thank you Vinier vhodr, let the stars shine on our meeting."

Vinier blushed,"The pleasure was all mine Elvara."

He looked at her with longing, then resumed his sarcasm.

"Are you going to wait till even I am old and gray?!"

"No, may we meet again ,Vinier."

Elvara walked away once again from a new friend.


End file.
